User talk:Toyandthething
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Play Doh! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 22:52, October 3, 2011 hi Hi Looks like your make Crayola logos, Good Job! PhysicalJon 22:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Come to the Chat with me PhysicalJon 22:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You have been banned for fake logos, if you disagree with this banned go here. March 2012 Warning! Please do not upload any more fake logos or your next block may be permanent. Nobody AYAG 21:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) No more block My block has been automatically put in the garbage yesterday. Toyandthething 12:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it was a six month ban. If you're willing to only do constructive edits from now on, you're welcome to come back. Digifiend 13:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Toshiba Satellite Please do not create articles with no content, even if you include the template an article must at least include one logo. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 11:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Edit count almost high Your edit count is almost greater than or equal to 1000. ATG Speech (talk) 21:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) 25 Central Ave, Mine Hill, NJ / Billy Pugh Company Please don't move pages that are not similar to each other in the future. When you move a page, the first page mentioned above was redirected to the second page mentioned. Also, in my opinion, "Do i think this page is notable. No. Then why i am declining this deletion. because it should be moved, not deleted" is a pretty lame reason for moving. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 17:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Block is almost expired Your block from editing is almost expired. After your block expires, you will make more edits. Then he went into the bear (talk) 13:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC) August 2013 This is your next warning. Do not either ask for passwords or upload fake logos again, or the next block may be permanent.Then he went into the bear (talk) 13:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) No more block I got blocked for a week, and became unblocked a few minutes ago. This was after i got banned for 6 months for fake logos. Toyandthething 13:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) SOCKPUPPET Please don't create a account maybe it's abusive or sock puppet. In this time, you're blocked indefinitely. [[User:TheLogoMaster|'TLM']][[User talk:TheLogoMaster|'talk']]'' ''09:55, 8/13/2013 How you are blocked from editing First, you uploaded fake logos, and then you got banned for 6 months. Then, you contributed logopedia again for a long time. Then, you asked for Digifiend's password, and then Digifiend blocked you for a week. Then, you contributed logopedia again again. Then, you created a sockpuppet account, and then you got permanently blocked. Then, you got disabled globally by Wikia about 3 months after. Dattern (talk) 20:54, May 12, 2014 (UTC)